


Broken Mirror

by livingwithmermaids



Series: Hinting At Something Different [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s10e22 The Prisoner, Hurt Castiel, M/M, Shared Heavens, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:45:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingwithmermaids/pseuds/livingwithmermaids
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place right after Dean beat up Castiel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Season 10 episode 22 The Prisoner-last line of dialogue taken right from the episode

Castiel watched as Dean stormed away from him. Or what was left of him. He opened his mouth and winced as his throat burned with the effort of speaking.

"Do you know what I see when I look at you, Dean?"

Dean stopped in his tracks and glanced over his shoulder with a look of amusement and annoyance.

"I'll bite. What do you see?"

Castiel took a deep breath and struggled to prop himself on his bruised, bloody elbows.

"I see a broken, hopeless man, who's soul used to shine so bright that it would leave me blind when I left his presence. But now, it's dull, lifeless. Shattered into a million pieces."

Dean snorted and turned his back to him. "Well you're not far off." He made to step forward. Castiel sucked in a raspy breath.

"I see the same thing in Sam!"

That got Deans attention. Castiel continued.

"Although, his soul is brighter than yours now. It still has hope."

Dean fully turned, and Castiel trembled at the angry expression on his face.

"How do you know this stuff?"

Castiel had to resist the urge to roll his eyes. "I'm an angel, Dean. Or I used to be. I also pulled you out of Hell. I stitched you body and soul together myself."

Dean narrowed his eyes and glanced at the angel blade standing straight up from one of the rogue books.

"What's your point?"

"My point is," Castiel grunted as he sat up. "Is that when you and Sam are together, your souls shine brighter then anything else I have ever seen. You two are soul mates. You have a shared Heaven. And if you don't stop, it will all end."

Dean looked at the floor, thinking about Castiel's words. He let out an angry breath and turned, walking towards the Bunker door.

"You and Sam stay the hell away from me. Next time I won't miss."


End file.
